The invention relates to a fastening nail made of bioresorbable plastic material for the fixing of a covering membrane to an endogenous bone surrounding a bone void filled with bone replacement material, having a nail head of larger diameter, enabling impact with a pressure and/or striking tool, and, connected thereto, a nail shaft of a smaller diameter, comprising an essentially cylindrical holder part and, connected thereto, a tip part having a jacket cone surface tapering in the direction towards the nail tip.
Known fastening nails of this type, whose structure is specified for example in DE-PS 43 00 039, are generally manufactured by the injection molding method, in such a way that the liquified thermoplastic plastic material is injected into the injection mold proceeding from the nail head.
Due to the unavoidable sprue, a burr thereby forms on the nail head, which must either be removed by means of expensive processing, or else, if it remains on the fastening nail for economic reasons, can lead to irritation of the soft tissue surrounding the nail head. In addition, the known fastening nails made of bioresorbable plastic material leave something to be desired with regard to their holding force in the bore made in the endogenous bone before their insertion.